Impatiens hawkeri cultivar xe2x80x98Fisnics Pinkxe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisnics Pinkxe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early and have large rounded flowers with attractive flower color.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in May, 1997 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar xe2x80x98Kipasxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,432, as the female, or seed parent, with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar xe2x80x98Danhargrapxe2x80x99, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Fisnics Pinkxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisnics Pinkxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisnics Pinkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded intense pink-colored flowers with a red purple-colored eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Medium green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Kipasxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kipasxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are shorter than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kipasxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have medium green-colored leaves whereas plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kipasxe2x80x99 have red-colored leaves.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens is intense pink whereas flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kipasxe2x80x99 is purple.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Danhargrapxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Danhargrapxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are slightly less compact than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Danhargrapxe2x80x99.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens have a distinct eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Danhargrapxe2x80x99 do not have a distinct eye.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens is intense pink whereas flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Danhargrapxe2x80x99 is purple.
Plants of the new Impatiens are similar to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99, not patented, in flower color. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are shorter and have shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have narrower leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens have mostly green-colored stems whereas plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99 have red-colored stems.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens is uniform whereas flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99 is variable.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are flat whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99 are somewhat cupped.